Floormaster
Floormasters are hand shaped monsters belonging to the Master family in The Legend of Zelda series. They made their first appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. They have appeared in a few Zelda games where they mainly serves as moving traps that will take Link back to the beginning of the room or the dungeon. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' '' and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]] The Floormaster appears as disembodied mummified hands with claws-like fingernails that are found on the ground unlike the Wallmasters of this game. They can be invisible and in that case, Link needs the Lens of Truth to even see them. They will be splited into three smaller Floormaster if they take enough damage. These small Floormasters can grab Link by the throat if only one is remaining, which will allow it to drain Link's life and regrow into a normal sized Floormaster. They can also turn themselves green for a while, which makes them invincibe. They cannot bring Link back to the entrance of the dungeon unlike Wallmasters. They are mainly seen in the various dungeons of the game. Navi's Comment "When it splits up, destroy all the pieces before they reunite!" ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Floormasters appears the way they were in Ocarina of Time in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are virtually the same enemy like most enemies returning from Ocarina of Time are in this game. They are way rarer in Majora's Mask than they were in Ocarina of Time and can mainly be found in the Ancient Ikana Castle. one small difference between these two incarnations is their newfound weakness to light, which can be expoited by using the Mirror Shield to easily defeat them. Tatl's Comment "If you don't do something about its pieces before they can reunite..." ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages''/''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, Floormasters are depicted as blue hands that rise out of the ground and hover across the floor in various dungeons, a behavior that would become a signature trait of the Floormasters. If a Floormaster grabs Link, it will pull him down, taking him back to the beginning of dungeon. In any given room, only four Floormasters will appear. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Floormasters are shadowy black arms coming out of a dark void in the ground. They are found in the Forsaken Fortress, the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple. They are very similar to Wallmasters in other games and will try to grab Link to bring him back at the entrance of the room. They can also pick up objects in the room and throw them at Link even bombs. They will also target Makar and Medli if they get near them. Makar must even be captured to progress in the dungeon. If Link is grabed, he has a small window to perform a Spin Attack and repel the Floormaster. ''The Wind Waker'' Figurine "These creatures use their long hands to grab their victims, which they then yank into another room. They occasionally grab nearby vases and throw them." ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, the Floormaster looks like they were in The Wind Waker. This time, they will drag Link into the Dak World if he grabs him. They are mainly found in the Lost Woods. If Link has the Moon Pearl, the Floormaster will knock it off instead of grabing Link. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' .]] Floormasters in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap are very similar to Wallmasters. They appear to be large blue shadowy hands that levitate over the ground. They move around aimlessly until they detect Link. They will then try to grab him and force him to return to the entrance of the dungeon. They do not notice Link if he is Minish sized. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Masters